


Last thoughts

by Sicarius_M_Fang



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicarius_M_Fang/pseuds/Sicarius_M_Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What runs through a person's mind when they are face to face with death? Is it regret for the actions of the past, or sorrow for the end? Perhaps we may even go so far as to believe there is a feeling of content? We can never be too sure can we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so i havent written anything in a long while and this sort of just popped in my head the other day. Im hoping there isnt anything too grammatically incorrect, and that overall I do alright
> 
> So this is basically a very short writing i did when i tried to imagine what must have been going through Dualscar's mind before he passed. There's a slight mention of (one-sided) Condesce/Dualscar. Hopefully you enjoy :3

To serve in the Imperial armada had been his dream for as long as he could remember. He wanted nothing more than to be under her command, to show all others that he was worthy of his blood caste. What should have taken him many sweeps to accomplish, only took three. 

He was able to prove his worth when he and his crew had sailed willingly across her seas and conquered a small island nation, rumored to have been plotting an uprising against the empire. It mattered not to him what they had planned or what their true intentions had been, he simply followed his orders, and slaughtered them all. 

It has been said that on that night the sea itself had become mixed with an array of blood colors, all spilt for the glory of the empire. The heads of the traitors were put on display, a warning to those who would dare think of challenging Her reign. 

He was her sword and shield, the hand with which she served justice to those who would bring about chaos. And yet to her, he was nothing but a mere pawn, and to him, she was his everything. Every breath, every action, every second in his life was devoted to her service and he ensured that he would give her nothing less than perfection. No matter how difficult things would get, no matter the wound he received or the men he lost, he would go on for her, because he wanted to ensure that her reign would continue. 

His life had been nothing but a challenge, always looking for a way to better himself for Her, and for the empire. Yet, it was not until this moment, standing before the fool that She had deemed worthy to be her Grand Subjuggulator, that he truly reflected on himself. Everything he had done up to this point had given him the reputation he had longed for. He would forever be remembered as ruthless, unforgiving, and a monster… but regardless of all that…. he was Her’s. 

The blow was swift, the pain was quick, and the light began to fade from his view. He couldn’t stand if he wanted to, nor could he have put up a fight. Yet… he wouldn’t have done so anyway. He had served her with a fist of iron, and knew that she would continue to rule as a true Empress should. 

With his dying breath, he uttered her name one final time and let the darkness envelop him. Before the horrorterrors could do away with him, a final image of her flashed in the darkness and that was enough to give him peace.


End file.
